


getting out of using a demonic computer

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	1. Intro

It was a rainy and boring day which was completed by the fact that it was raining but it was not just any rain Lucifer thought as he looked out the window and saw the torrential rain. “I swear that Mexican god is pissed off again.”  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “you would be pissed off to if a mortal took the love of your life away and then sacrificed her to some other pagan god.”  
“Seriously who has problems like that?” Lucifer said then noticed Gabriel’s face and said, “Yeah I don’t see how you could have ever been with humans.”  
Cas rolled his eyes and looked up from a file and said, “Look since no one is probably going to leave this office we might as well review our old case files and put some into this annoying machine.” Cas then glared at the computer.  
Gabriel laughed and said, “What’s wrong with our old system?”  
Lucifer said, “You don’t have one and all the cases you have done seem near to impossible.”  
“At least I don’t have them on old scrolls in old dilapidated temples or buried in some creepy ass voodoo hut in some far of state.” Gabriel countered.  
Cas walked over to a cabinet and started to pour some drinks he knew that the arguments would be more tolerable if they were drinking.   
“At least I can remember my cases in full detail and not have it come back smelling of sex when it actually gets turned in.”  
“OK that is gross.” Cast said as he handed Lucifer his drink.  
“Come to think of it how do you keep your files?”Lucifer asked as he took the drink.  
“I write them down and then I keep them in a very convenient storage space.” Cas said.  
“Please tell me you are not leaving it in the Winchester library.” Gabriel said.  
“yeah they said that it was fine.” Cas said as he handed Gabriel his glass.  
Lucifer said, “I know they are your friends and all but don’t you think that…” he looked at Cas face and said, “Never mind.”  
Gabriel said, “You know what just to test your memory, what are the most interesting cases that you can remember.”  
“Oh no I have a better idea everyone should tell about one of their cases that is interesting and whoever has the most boring story has to do the work of putting all the cases in to Cas demonic computer.” Lucifer replied smiling.  
Gabriel said, “Fine I accept that bet.”  
Cas sighed reluctantly and took a drink he knew it would be a long night but what else was there to do. He then nodded.  
“Great you can still go first since it is age over beauty.” Gabriel said.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.


	2. Lucifer’s Story

Lucifer was sitting in a chair looking at a cup of tea that was placed in front of him by the person who was the defendant in the cases. He continued to stare at it because he was not an idiot; he knew that the innocent old looking woman was trying to poison him.  
“So I want to know who is bringing up these charges against me.” The old women asked smiling sweetly.  
Lucifer nodded and then replied, “there are multiple people who brought up the same charge against you.” He paused and looked at her and asked, “Would you like to know what they are?”  
The women nodded and watched as he took out a single piece of paper. “well mostly it is the ill treatment of the slaves. One account of homicide, multiple accounts of torture you were reported to have a slave who has the rings around her neck and they remember that the slave did not have that before when she was at the slave action. Here is the most troubling one sacrificing your slaves to some demon. Apparently they say you drain the blood out of a slave’s neck and drink it.” He looked at her questionably.”  
The old women stayed silent and Lucifer said, “Personally I think it would be easier to sacrifice a goat and call out for satin or to go the cross roads then it is to drink blood and that other complicated stuff which is far beyond your control.” He smiled at her and said or you could have just asked me and I could have saved you the trouble of all the rumors and the paper work that I will have to do later.”  
The women looked at him like he was crazy so Lucifer just smiled and said, “I’m joking. Well the paper work not so much but everything else yes.”  
The old women said, “All I wanted was to know the person. It sounds a lot like that uppity free slaved woman.” Her eyes narrowed as she reached for her cup and took a drink.  
Lucifer had to think a minute before he replied the, “Voodoo Queen.” He looked at the paper and said, “Well she did put in at least one of the slavery cruelty charges.”  
“Why? I have done nothing to her.” She replied darkly putting her cup down a little harder then she meant to.   
“Look Madame Lalaurie that is what I am here to decide.” Lucifer replied impatiently.  
“And just who are you to play God?” Lalaurie said venomously and raising out of her seat.  
Lucifer gave a slight smile and thought this women has no idea how close she is to that statement but sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere and stood up himself and replied, “Clearly you do not know understand so I am not going to waste my time on a simpleton like you.” He then picked up his jacket and said, “I will see you in court.” He then walked away from her leaving her standing there.  
Lucifer then walked across the street to a waiting carriage. He then knocked on the door and the door opened and he got inside.  
As he sat down a voice purred, “So how was your meeting with that pig?”  
Lucifer looked at her and smiled and said, “It was pointless she will be one of those people that will never seem to learn.”   
The women frowned and asked, “What did she want to know?”  
Lucifer reached out the window and hit on the carriage signaling that they could start moving he really didn’t want to be in the carriage longer then what he had to cause it wouldn’t be news that she would want to hear.  
The women leaned back in the seat and gave a slight frown and said, “Trying to avoid me aren’t you.”  
Lucifer looked her straight in the eyes and said, “Not really there wasn’t much to tell.”  
The women rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t lie to me you were in there a long time.”  
Lucifer snorted and said, “She was more interested in showing me her house or trying to convince me that I should marry one of her daughters.” He then looked at her and said, “Why are you so jealous Marie?”  
Marie narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.  
“I am not jealous of some old hag.” She said.  
Lucifer smiled and took her hand and said, “relax I would never go to her. Besides that crazy woman tried to poison me.”  
Marie said, “Just let me curse her and end this.”  
Lucifer shook his head “nope it has to go through a court fair and then after that I will let you inflect the proper punishment.”  
“wait so you actually dated the Voodoo queen of New Orleans.” Gabriel interrupted.  
Lucifer stared at him and asked, “what is wrong with that?”  
Gabriel said, “you give me crap for who I date and you go slumming around with humans yourself. Kind of hypocritical don’t you think.”  
“At least they are my worshippers who give themselves willingly unlike you. You have to wait until they are drunk “  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “They are willing.’  
Cas snorted and said, “After a few heavy drinks.”  
Gabriel glared at him and said, “whose side are you on?”  
Cas shrugs and replied, “no one’s just making it accurate.” He then poured himself another drink.  
Lucifer said, “Well I’ll just continue then.”  
“So what happened is that she knows that you made a charge against her.” Lucifer said  
Marie looked at him and said, “You aren’t supposed to tell her anything.”  
Lucifer said, “Actually she seemed to already know that it was you so I just confirmed it. What’s wrong scared that she is going to do something to you. You’re much stronger than her anyway what do you have to afraid of.”  
Marie looked at him and said, “If anything happens then I will get blamed for it.”  
Lucifer shook his head and said, “Actually if anything happens to her it would be a good thing and if you lead it hell you would be considered a saint.”  
Marie rolled her eyes and replied, “I would rather be known as the voodoo queen or better the title would be the wife of Lucifer.”  
At this Gabriel laughed and Lucifer cringed. “You have to be joking. Does she even know what that means?”  
Lucifer shrugged and replied, “She wanted power and must have thought that I was going to give it to her willingly.  
“But wasn’t she your favorite.” Cas asked.  
Lucifer sighed and picked up his drink and replied, “was.” Then took a drink.  
Cas noticed this and asked, “What happened.”  
Gabriel slapped at his arm and shook his head trying to get him to drop the subject.  
Lucifer said, “its fine.” He then took a drink and continued, “When I told her that she would have to stop taking human lovers and give me her soul as soon as she died she kind of didn’t want to make a deal.”  
“Oh…” Cas said.  
Lucifer sighed and continued.  
The carriage stopped in front of a decent looking shop. Marie looked at Lucifer and said, “I will wait till tomorrow but I will have my spells ready to cast by the night.”  
Lucifer nodded and said, “I don’t doubt that you will lose this case. Others have noticed her cruelty to the slaves.” He then opened the door and got out first. He held his hand up to her and helped her out. Marie took his hand and let him lead her to the door of the shop. She gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared inside.  
Lucifer shook his head and then walked back to the carriage to get back to his office.  
When he got in he immediately poured himself a drink and sat down in a chair to look over the papers. He looked at the girl who had ran and leapt to her death. “You seem recent so you should remember what happened to you?”  
He then closed his eyes and reappeared in a garden. He looked and saw the girl that he was looking for looking at the roses. He walked over to her and said, “Are you Miss Clara?”  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
“Do you know where you are?” he asked.  
The girl looked around and said, “I’m in heaven. There is no evil mistress ready to chase me round with whips and throw me into dungeons.”  
Lucifer nodded he had heard what he wanted to hear.  
“Wait where are you going?” she asked nervously.  
“I’m going back to my office. You confirmed what I needed to hear.” He said.  
“Wait please do not send me back to that hell. I will do anything I like it here.” She said.  
He looked at her and replied, “Believe me you can’t go back and even if I had that power I wouldn’t do it.”  
The girl looked relived he smiled and then walked away.  
When he opened his eyes he saw that he was back in his office. He wrote a quick note in the file and then picked up his drink the next few claims would be harder to track down because they were either dead or missing.  
He noticed that there were two freed slaves he knew that one of them was alive while the other had died of old age in New England. He did remember that there was at least one house slave that he saw he figured that he should talk to him.  
He closed his eyes and was standing in front of a nice small house. He looked at the house closer and he could smell blood. He could sense the dark magic that a priest could do. He walked up to the door and knocked. An older woman answered the door and looked at him curiously. “Can I help you sir” she asked.  
He smiled sweetly and said, “My name is Lucifer and I am here to talk to your husband.”  
Her eyes grew wide and she shouted, “Get out of here devil man. He wouldn’t summon you.” She then reached into her house and pulled out a broom.  
“Mam I am not that Luci…” he couldn’t finish because the women swung a broom at him he ducked. He sighed and waved his hand causing the broom to fly out of her hands and land a safe distance way.  
The women stared at him and then fell to her knees and started to pray.  
“Look just tell your husband that I need to ask him about his former master.” He said tiredly.  
The women paused in her prayer and opened one eye cautiously to look at him. “His former master?" She questioned.  
Lucifer nodded and watched as the women got up off of the floor. “I’ll go get him.” She said as she quickly made her way back inside the house.   
Lucifer waited for a few minutes on the porch. A few minutes later he heard foot steeps approach the door and pause.   
He turned around and saw an older man with a scar over his eye leaning against the door frame of the house.  
“Why do you want to know about her?” he asked.  
“My name is Lucifer…” he started to rely when the man cut him off and said, “I know who you are Satan.” He sighed and walked closer to him and continued, “I tried to summon you before and you didn’t come then. So, why are you here now?”  
Lucifer replied, “I am representing the Voodoo Queen who has made a public complaint and filed it with my office.”  
The man looked at him strangely and asked, “So, you are a lawyer.” Then he laughed at that statement.  
“Sometimes” Lucifer replied as he watched the old man walk past him to sit on the porch.  
The old man looked at him and said, “Do you see this.” Lucifer nodded and he continued, “That bitch gave it to me.” He then touched his face.  
“How?” Lucifer asked.  
“She is crazy. She cut me cause I stood in front of her to prevent her from attacking a little new slave girl that she recently bought. Her husband he was the one that set me free.” He laughed and said, “Apparently a few months later he left her.” He looked up at him and added, “That is true karma.”  
Lucifer nodded and then said, “So the trial is tomorrow. Do you think that you can testify at the case?”  
The old man’s smile disappeared and said, “You can’t ask me to do that”  
“I have no choice cause the dead can not testify.” He paused and thought and said, “Well we can have her body raised up but that would be a very painful process for both parties and cause quite a bit of chaos.”  
The old man thought for a second and asked, “Did the girl suffer?  
Lucifer shrugged and said, “I don’t know how much you can suffer jumping to your death from a second story window.”  
The old man cringed and then asked, “What time?”  
“The trial is at three.” He then stepped off the porch and started to walk to the edge of the yard and vanished.  
Lucifer picked up the file on his table and then put it in his case for the next day. As he was going into the kitchen to get him something to drink he could feel someone casting a dark spell and a vengeance demon breaking through a barrier. He tried to trace the source of the energy. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed as he grabbed his jacket and went out his door to see that his carriage had pulled up just in time.  
The carriage pulled in front of the store that Lucifer left Marie at. He could sense a madness that was being created. The smell of blood and incense reached his nose at about the same time the ceremonial drum beat could be heard. He went to the back of the shop and saw Marie in a trance like state. He realized that she was trying to control a mob of people. He had to stop this so he threw open the gate and stormed toward her.  
The attendants went to stop him but they froze when they realized who he was and felt his energy radiating from his body. He grabbed onto Marie’s shoulders and he shook her. He knew that it could be dangerous but also screwing with the fates was just as bad.  
Marie’s body jolted and her eyes shot open.  
“Lucifer what are you doing here?” she asked weakly.  
He looked down at her and didn’t say anything.  
She looked off to the side and said, “I don’t think that there will be any need for the trial tomorrow cause I don’t think she will make it.” She then closed her eyes  
He looked down at her body. He knew that the spell was completed and that if the damage didn’t happen it would soon. He took her back to her shop and climbed up the stairs to her room and stayed with her till she opened her eyes again.  
The morning paper had an article that stated that there was a fire at Madame Lalaurie’s mansion. Apparently the house was set on fire by slaves from the neighboring plantations. The police had uncovered the torture house and dead bodies on the property. They also found the burned bodies of her daughters but her body was yet to be recovered.   
Lucifer looked at Marie and said “Are you happy with yourself.  
“What are you talking about?” she mumbled and rubbed at her eyes  
Lucifer showed her the front cover of the news paper. She sat up a bit and set the pillows around her and took the paper and said, “Of course I’m happy.” She replied with a smile. She then looked up at Lucifer and frowned and asked, “Are you not happy?”  
Lucifer sighed and said, “That is not the punishment that she was supposed to get.”  
Marie frowned and asked, “Then what was supposed to happen?”  
Lucifer shrugged and said, “She was suppose to have her soul ripped from her body and have the physical body eaten by Cerberus so that there would be no trace of her existence. Then her soul would have gone on to the vengeance realm to be tortured for all of eternity.”  
Marie thought about it and said, “We can still make her suffer.”  
Lucifer sighed and said, “By now she is long gone and you don’t have the strength to conjure up another spell even if you managed to somehow find her.”  
Marie was about to object when Lucifer leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, “You need to sleep. I will take care of it.”  
She nodded sleepily laid back down. Lucifer stared at her for a few seconds making sure that she was asleep. He then made his way out of her house.  
He walked up to the carriage and told the driver, “I am going to walk back home. You can go out and find Madame Lalaurie and take her to wherever she is supposed to be.”  
The driver then nodded and clicked his reigns on the horses.  
“So did they ever find Madame Lalaurie?” Cas asked   
Lucifer took a drink a drink and replied, “Death always finds who they want.”  
Cas nodded he knew Death very well and any case that involved him never went well for the other person.  
Gabriel looked at his glass and then went to get another drink and said, “I’m more curious about what happened to Marie.”  
Lucifer looked out the window. “She had a good life on earth.”  
Gabriel tilted his head and said, “I meant where is her soul.”  
Lucifer said, ‘She is somewhere in hell and I don’t plan on visiting her anytime soon.”  
“I thought you cared about her?” Cas questioned.  
Gabriel looked over at him and wacked him on his arm again.  
“What was that for?”  
“Man you are dense.” Gabriel muttered.  
“It’s not that. I am just respecting her wishes and giving her space. I think she will be ready to talk to me in another hundred years.  
“What did you do that was so bad?” Gabriel asked.  
“I was the one who sent into hell as a blasphemer.” Lucifer replied.  
“Well it’s not like the place isn’t fitting, she didn’t believe in good and she could practice Voodoo and continue to grant wishes from her place in hell.” Cas said.  
Both Gabriel and Lucifer looked at him. Lucifer shrugged and said, “Yeah I guess you do have a point I guess I would be there if hell existed before me.”  
Gabriel grabbed another bottle and quickly poured some into Lucifer’s glass and said, “So, anyway I think I’ll go next.”  
“Ok.” Cas replied looking out the window at the rain that didn’t seem to lighten up.  
Gabriel said, “I’ll tell you about one of my more adventurous stories when I used to have the office up in India.”  
“We had offices in India?” Cas asked.  
“We use to have offices in Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia.” Lucifer said. “We decided that it was too much trouble to maintain them so we just decided on north America and have out of state clients come to us.”  
Gabriel said, “It also made them weaker if they have to travel and not be in an area where they are not the major religion.”  
“Oh I think I know who this involves.” Lucifer replied smiling.  
Gabriel nodded.


	3. Gabriel’s story

Gabriel was sitting on a low couch waiting for his client to make an appearance or her messenger to come and say that she was busy doing lord knew what. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a beautiful mosaic based on life and death. He thought that it was appropriate considered who she was. The picture did make her look more beautiful then she was. She really was pretty but she did have a crazy homicidal side that he unfortunately saw once and would never forget it.  
He heard footsteps on the marble steps. He looked up and he saw her walking down gracefully and slowly. He knew that she was trying to use some kind of magic on him but she really didn’t have to he already liked her.  
She looked at him and smiled and said, “Loki how long has it been.”  
“Since your last birthday.” He replied.  
She looked at him and said, “You remembered.”  
He nodded and said, “I got you something.” He reached to his bag beside him and pulled out a long rectangular box and held it out to her.  
She looked at the box and gave a disappointed sigh and placed the box on a table in front of her. “I called you here today to get me something very rare.”  
Gabriel looked at her and said, “You already have the Hope diamond. What more could you want?”  
“Actually the Hope diamond was stolen from one of my temples.” She admitted a bit embarrassed by that fact.  
Gabriel looked at her in disbelief and she hissed, “Yes, it is possible.”  
Gabriel shook his head and said, “That’s not the problem. I just thought that your guards would try to go after the person who stole it and then comeback with the persons head on a silver platter.”  
She smiled and said, “well the diamond will curse anything that it touches so my guards will not wanting to go after it anytime soon.”  
Gabriel cringed as he thought about what could happen if that diamond came into a giant crowd of people.  
“Why is it that you only do something special for her on her birthday?” Lucifer asked looking at Gabriel.  
Gabriel looked back at him and shrugged and replied simply, “Cause it’s a day to treat her special.”  
Cas rolled his eyes and said, “According to some magazine I read a women likes to be treated special more than once a year.”  
Both Gabriel and Lucifer stared at him surprised as Cas calmly took a drink and went to put his glass away.   
“Are you serious?” Lucifer said looking at Cas  
Cas nodded and said, “I have the magazine if you would like to barrow it. I think it also has an article about how to get a girl to forgive you in ten easy steps.”  
Lucifer shook his head and said, “You are no longer allowed to read any type of human magazine unless we approve of it.”   
Cas rolled his eyes and then looked at Gabriel and asked, “So what are you going to get Kali this year.”  
“I’m going to get her the Hope diamond back.” Gabriel replied.  
Cas looked at him and said, “That does not seem like a good idea. The diamond will be guarded.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “That is what replicated pieces are for.”  
Lucifer shrugged and said, “It seems romantic which I didn’t really take you for.”  
Gabriel leaned his head back on his chair and said, “I can be when I want to. Anyway let’s continue with the story.”  
Kali replied, “I want something very specific something I know will be valuable.”  
Gabriel crossed his arms and responded, “Why should I do that for you when you disregard the gift that I had created just for you.”  
She sighed and looked at the box and replied, “Because it is not unique and I will probably see this same design on another women’s wrist.” She picked up the box and held onto it and watched as Gabriel shrugged and said. “If I get this stone for you, will you admit that you love me?”  
Kali walked up to him and gave him her most charming smile .She leaned down and kissed his forehead and replied, “yes.” Then she walked out of the room leaving Gabriel to stare after her.  
“man has she got you whipped.” Cas interrupted.  
“your one to talk.” Lucifer said looking at Cas over his drink.  
“What’s that suppose to mean.” Cas replied   
Gabriel said, “I think it is kind of obvious you are in the same situation I was in.” Gabriel replied frowning.  
“No I am not I am not with anyone.” He replied.  
Gabriel knew he was not going to get anywhere so he rolled his eyes while Lucifer face palmed but remained silent.  
“Never mind.” Gabriel replied and took a drink.  
“So how are you supposed to find a stone that is so unique that no one else has it?”  
“well she left me three clues as to what to get for whatever spell she was going to use. The first clue was the easiest. What is a girl’s best friend? That was answer was diamonds.”  
“Not very inventive with clues is she.” Lucifer commented.  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “Doesn’t matter she knows I hate guessing games.”  
“And yet you love to make people guess yours.” Castile rolled his eyes.  
Gabriel shook his head and continued.  
So I found myself in the slums of Africa. I’m not a big fan of going to Africa much because it has a strange smell and they don’t seem to like people that are different my opinion is that they will either kidnap you or recruit you. As he walked through the area looking through stalls at the items that were available he finally found what he was looking for. He picked up three diamonds to look at them. The shopkeeper looked at him and said, “Have you found what you are looking for?”  
Gabriel looked up at him and said, “Yes, how much are these.”  
The man looked at him and said, “That kind of quality is probably much more then what you are willing to pay.”  
Gabriel shrugged and replied, “I don’t think so. I could grant you one wish.”  
The man looked at him and laughed and said, “Wishing is worthless I would rather have something that has value that I can see. Wishes never come true the way you want. I think that would almost be like giving up your soul. I’ll just take the money.”  
Gabriel shrugged and replied, “Ok.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it to the man.  
The man looked at it strangely then counted out the money and nodded.  
Gabriel then put the diamonds in his pocket and then walked off to find the next gem which really wasn’t a gym but a shell. As Gabriel was walking he sensed that there was someone behind him. He stopped walking and turned around but it was hard to pin point the person cause there was a lot of people in the crowded square. He quickly brought his bag closer to his body and continued walking. Gabriel then turned into an alley way and started to listen for the footsteps of another person.  
He didn’t hear anything but that still didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there. He then opened up a bottle of white powder and slowly dropped it behind him as he walked.   
He was only a few feet away when he heard a crackling sound. “got you.” He said and turned around to see a human shaped figure crouched down and covered by a ragged cloak.  
“Who are you?” Gabriel asked walking close.  
The person did not answer him. Gabriel he did not have time for this so he said, “I know you’re a type of demon. It would be so much easier if you tell me so that I know what part of hell to banish you back to.”  
The creature looked up and the eyes were a green demonic color. The jaw dropped open and a weird scream came out. Gabriel put his hands up to his ears and continued to stare at the creature and said, “That is interesting.”  
The demon shut his mouth and hissed, “What kind of hunter are you?”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “What makes you think I’m a hunter.”  
The creature thought and then said, “Angel.”  
Gabriel nodded. The demon hissed and jumped at him but Gabriel moved out of the way and reappeared behind him and said, “Maybe.”  
The creature said, “You were going to offer that man a wish so you are either an angel or a genie.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and got closer to the creature and said, “Do I look like a genie.”  
The demon snarled, “No but I know that if you continue to pay for what is not yours you’re going to die.”  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “I have been threatened with that so many times and by more powerful beings then you.” He then extended a blade which caught the demon in the middle of the throat. The monster gasped and looked at him blood vessels showing in his eyes and hissed, “I warned you.” Then collapsed.  
“Still not as scary as Kali.” Gabriel responded as he slid the blade back into the carrier and continued to walk away.  
When he finally made it to the ocean he looked and could see shell shops he figured it would be easier to look there then to go into the ocean and try to find what he was looking for. He looked over each booth looking for mother of pearl. He came to a booth and saw a women looking at him. She singled him over to her. He sighed and thought what is with all the demons today. He walked over to her anyway just to see what is interesting.  
She smiled at him and said, “I could read your mind. I know that you are looking for something to please the one you love. She then pulled out the item that he was looking for. He looked at the item with interest and reached out to touch it when she pulled it close to her body and said, “Not yet what are you willing to give.”  
“What do you want?” He questioned.  
She thought and said, “Have you ever heard of the god Biher.”  
Gabriel shook his head he figured this was way before him when humans were creating gods and other beings and believing in them so much that they came into existence.  
The women smiled and said, “Yes he is that old.” She then took a step closer to him and looked him in the eye and then sniffed him. “You killed a demon.”  
He nodded and then said, “not feeling so brave are you.”  
The women glared at him and said, “I will give this to you just because I don’t want any vengeance of angles coming after me. Your kind is worse than the demons.” She then held the item out to him  
Gabriel looked at it and said, “How do I know that this isn’t some kind of tracking device that will somehow alert that god and have him come after me.”  
The women looked at him and said, “You said it yourself he is an old power that no one believes in besides more people either believe in Hinduism or Christianity.”  
He took the stone from her hand and put it in his backpack. He then was about to walk away but then dropped a wad of cash on the ground in front of her. The women looked down at it before reaching down for it. She sighed heavily and said, “Be careful who you’re working for.”  
Gabriel paused and said, “My father would never betray me.”  
The women shook her head and said, “There are others in your life ready to stab you.”  
“Yeah I don’t think that will happen.” Gabriel said  
The women smiled and said, “Don’t be so cocky it will happen.” Then she turned around and waved over her shoulder to him.  
Gabriel shivered and then realized that he talked to someone who could see the future. He looked up but saw that she had already vanished. He then opened his bag and looked at the stone and took out a paper that would have the next gem clue. It was her birth stone which was a ruby.   
He then walked back onto a main street and saw a normal jewelry shop and walked in. A guy in a suit asked, “Is there anything that I can get for you.”   
He nodded and said, “Do you have any lose Ruby’s.”  
The man nodded and walked over to a case and asked, “Are you going to want them set into something.”  
Gabriel shook his head “just the stone is good enough.”  
“So I take it the person has not made up their mind about what they want to do.” The man questioned as he opened the case that held the rubies.  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “I only get her what she wants who knows what she is planning.”  
The person nodded and said, “I would hope that she wouldn’t think of using a spell with these.”  
Gabriel looked up at the person and replied, “I am going to hate myself but why not.”  
The person looked at him and said, “I hate to reveal company secrets but you know the stories associated with the blood diamonds it’s the same with most of these stones. The souls of the dead cling onto them and will haunt the person.”  
Gabriel sighed and said, “Those are just stories.”  
“But ghosts do haunt objects and will go after people. Gems are really good for holding onto certain energies.” The man said as he reached in and then pulled something out he placed it on the counter and said, “Its only forty dollars.”  
Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it to the man who put it in the cash register.  
As Gabriel left the store he could have sworn he heard a voice in the wind. He paused and waited then he shook his head and continued to walk but heard a voice say, “Don’t go back she will own you.”  
He looked beside him and saw nothing he then vanished and was standing outside of Kali’s temple. He walked inside and saw her lounging on a couch reading a book. She looked up at him when she heard him enter. She smiled at him and asked, “Do you have everything.”  
He nodded and then asked, “So, what are you planning to do with these things.”  
She frowned a bit and said, “I told you.”  
He looked at her and shook his head a bit and asked, “I know you’re not telling me the full truth.” He took the items out and continued, “I really don’t care what you do with these items. “He then handed them to her.  
She looks down at them and said, “Actually there is one more item that I need.”  
He sighed and asked, “What is it?”  
She walked up to him and said, “I should have asked for it before but then you would probably said no and wanted to give me all these conditions.”  
He saw that she was stalling. “What do you want?” he asked again coldly and clearly not in the mood to joke.  
She sighed, “Hold out your hand.”  
He looked at her curiously and held it out. She took his hand and was looking it over. He watched as she started to trace a pattern in the palm of his hand. He was just about to move it when he saw a flash of silver. He looked at his hand and saw a thin line of blood coming up from the cut.  
“What was that?” he asked.   
“The last thing I needed.” she said smiling.   
“What did you need it for?” Gabriel asked   
“You will see.” She said and then waved her hand and a force of energy knocked him out of the door. When he stood back up the temple was gone.  
“So what did she end up creating?” Cas asked.  
Gabriel nodded and then said, “She was working on a spell that would make me loyal to her forever.” He sighed and looked out the window and continued, “She really didn’t have to go through all that trouble. She could have just asked me and I would have agreed to it.”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and said, “Why don’t you get married to her?”  
“You do know that she is with Shiva.” Gabriel responded.   
“Really I thought they were brother and sister since, they kind of look alike.” Cas said.  
“Are you serious?” Gabriel asked looking at Cas  
Lucifer nodded and said, “Cas really doesn’t joke.”  
Gabriel nodded and then said, “Alright let’s see if yours is any better.”  
Lucifer thought for a second and asked, “That fortune teller did she ever mention who would be the one to kill you.”  
Cas and Gabriel both looked at him and Gabriel said, “She only said that I would be stabbed. She never mentioned anything about me dying from it.”  
Lucifer nodded.  
Cas said, “Ok I finally decided which story to tell.”  
“I swore if it involves those Winchester brothers I’m going to need another drink.” Lucifer said rolling his eyes. He honestly did not know what he saw in those two boys.   
Gabriel nodded in agreement and went to get those drinks.  
Cas sighed and said, “Why do you not like them?”  
Lucifer thought for a second, “I don’t know why I just do.”  
Cas shrugged and accepted the answer and watched as Gabriel handed Lucifer a bottle of scotch.  
“Ok they are not that bad that you need a whole bottle of scotch.” Cas replied.  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “You’re the only one that truly likes them everyone thinks they are dicks.” He then opened a bottle of whiskey.  
Cas rolled his eyes and started.


	4. Cas's Story and the result is....

Cas’s story  
Cas sighed looking over the map that Sam was holding. He believed that the part of Texas that they were going to was not going to be interesting. The most recent activity was drug lords running around and scarring the people by cutting of heads and hanging the corpse from the bridges. There were no real life and death cases that demanded immediate attention they decided to do normal cases. Cas had arrived at the door of the house they were staying in just to check up on them. He however somehow managed to get roped into coming with them.  
The case seemed like a simple missing person case but then there were also many cases of dead people showing up. The location was in a small China town a few miles outside of the major city.  
I leaned back and closed my eyes to practice sleeping but I could still hear them talking about what could have been happening. The suggestions were from demons that liked to play with the victims before ultimately killing them. They also decided that since it was only isolated to the small town that they had better look up some demons in the specific religion.  
Cas knew it was a stretch but none of the Japanese demons seemed to fit. His knowledge however was only limited to four things. One was the nine tailed fox, a woman with two mouths, and the wall that stretched onto forever. Then there was one that he met personally that he would never forget. He never did get its name but it was this weird humanoid like creature that walked on its knuckles. The strangest part is that it walked with its butt up in the air. The worst part was that it had a singular eye in its anus.  
Sam looked up at Dean pointed and said, “There is the exit.”  
Dean nodded and they turned off the road to the motel they were staying at. When they all entered the room the two brothers immediately went to sleep. CAs walked over to a window and moved the curtain aside a little bit. He couldn’t sense anything within a twenty mile radius. He then looked at a chair and saw down in it and closed his eyes.  
The first thing that Cas noticed was the smell of coffee. He assumed that it was morning and the brothers were already awake. He opened up his eyes and saw that Sam was at a desk going through the computer files and Dean was looking through some history books about the town.  
Cas got up and walked over to the unused bed and picked up the news paper that he found resting there. They all sit in silence for a few minutes when Dean breaks the silence and said, “I found out that this wasn’t the only time that this town has been plagued by this problem.”  
Both Sam and Cas look at him and Dean showed them the book page and continued to read, “A strange cycle of murders happens every twenty-three to twenty-five and last for a week and then stops.”   
Sam looks at his computer and asks, “What is the most recent date that they have listed.”  
Dean scans the article and says I don’t see one.”  
Cas thinks and says, “If it’s every twenty-three to twenty-five then it would be 1990, 1989, 1988.”  
Sam then entered the dates into the computer to do a quick search.  
Dean looked at his books and quickly scanned through some and said, “I’m going back to the library. Maybe look for stuff within that year range.”  
Cas said, “I’ll go with you.” And got up off of the bed and fallowed Dean out the door.  
A few minutes later Dean pulled into the parking lot and looked around. There really weren’t that many cars in the parking lot. He looked to Cas to see if he noticed the same thing. They both walked over to the door and saw a sign that was posted with the new hours for the week.   
Dean opened the door and went inside. Cas was about to enter when he thought he sensed something but looked toward the direction that he thought it was coming in. He quickly turned around to see Dean looking off in the direction that he had just been staring off at.  
“What is there?” Dean asked.  
Cas shrugged and said, “It’s gone now.”  
Dean nodded and walked back inside of the building and Cas fallowed him behind him. They both sat down at the archive machine. Dean was looking at the papers from the year 1990 from January to June while Cas looked from July-December.  
“there is no mention of anything happening in the winter months. It seems like there is only activity during March to July.” Cas said.  
Dean looked at a paper that was kind of a tabloid. “Hey look at this.” Dean says pointing to the article. “It’s about some school that says they saw a strange creature looming around.”  
Cas looked and said, “That creature has been spotted at several high schools.”  
Dean then thought and said, “You think it has something to do with targeting high school aged children.”  
Cas nodded and Dean pulled out his phone and texted Sam to let him know that they were going to go to the local high school.   
As they were driving they noticed that not a lot of people were outside and those that was were looking around and watching people. Dean turned on a radio station and heard the public announcement reminding people of the curfew and how the students of high school and elementary should be picked up. A few minutes later dean pulled into a visitors parking area.  
CAs looked at him and asked, “So who are we?”  
Dean turned off the car and reached across Cas to the glove compartment and pulled out a wallet and said, Today you are Joseph Mannington an FBI agent that has been assigned to work looking for missing persons.”  
Cas nodded and said, “So I take it you don’t want me to say anything.”  
Dean nodded, “At least if they ask you your name and then be careful when you do ask questions.”  
Cas nodded.  
“So how badly did you manage not to fallow the rule?” Gabriel questioned.  
Cas looked at him and was about to say something when Lucifer said, “I can’t believe that Dean would actually let you question anyone you have no tact you are so blunt and can’t read the atmosphere.”  
“I can to read the atmosphere, I predicted that it would rain didn’t I.” Cas replied and motioned outside to the still torrential rain.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and said, “Well at least you’re dealing with high school kids and not little elementary students that could cry easily from every little thing.”  
Cas bit his lip and Gabriel noticed and said, “Aww how did the big bad angel make a kid cry.”  
“It wasn’t my intention I was getting to that point” Cas said  
As they were walking toward the school Cas looked over and noticed a sickly pale woman with long black hair staring at them from a corner across the street. Cas tried to look into her eyes to see if she had a soul. He really couldn’t find anything but the color gave off a demonic appearance. He looked back to see if Dean was still with him. When he saw that Dean was alone he turned back to where she was and saw that she was walking around the corner. He then flashed over to where the corner was and looked around and saw that she was gone.  
“There is no way that she could have vanished that quickly.” He thought to himself as he looked for any possible alley or garbage can. He gave up to the thought that it wasn’t human and decided that he should tell Dean.  
Cas opened the door to the school and saw Dean was talking to someone. He walked up to them. When he did the women looked at him and he quickly reached in his pocket and flashed his badge. The women shrugged and turned her attention back to Dean and said, “Yes we had someone go missing from this school. It was a student teacher, he disappeared a day ago.”  
Dean nodded and jotted it down and asked, “What subject did they student teach?”  
The teacher looked at him curiously and responded, “the English lit teacher.”  
Cas heard this and asked, “what are they learning about currently.  
The women replied, “you have to ask the teacher. She is in class right now but I’m sure she won’t mind if you come in.”  
Cas nodded and the women lead the way down a hallway and down two different halls and stopped at a door. She knocked on it. The door opened and a girl opened the door.  
“Miss May these people are from the FBI. They are here investigating the missing persons and would like to ask you some questions after class.  
Miss May looked at them and gave them a small smile, “You two are more than welcome to observe the class.” Then she moved out of the way as Dean and Cas entered into the room.  
They both looked around and see that there are some desks closer to the back but toward the front there are some bean bag chairs and a couch made for two.  
Miss May saw the looks that her room was receiving and said, “I am also the alternative medicine teacher.”  
Dean looked at some of the books that were being read and asked, “What are they reading?”  
Miss May shrugged and replied, “Whatever they want so long as it matches the theme for the moth and they are able to answer questions about it.”  
“What is the theme for the month?” Cas asked.  
“This month is all about myths and legends.” May replied.  
Cas then felt his attention being turned to a girl sitting in a makeshift hammock. He then said, “How old are your students?”  
May looked at him and said, “They are freshmen so I’m going to say fifteen to sixteen.”  
Cas nodded and looked at the girl again. Dean fallowed his line of vision and asked, “Who is that girl?”  
May frowned a bit and said, “Her name is Layla and it was her brother who was my assistant teacher.”  
Cas said, “Do you mind if I talk to her?”  
May shrugged and said, “Go ahead.”  
He then walked up to the hammock and waited a few seconds to see if she was going to acknlowdge his existence. He then said “hello”  
She still didn’t respond. He noticed that she had her ear buds in. He tapped on her book. She looked up and he motioned for her to take the ear buds out. When she did he said, “My name is Joseph and I have a question for you.”  
She looked at him and said, “What is it?”  
“What happened to your brother?” he asked seriously.  
She stared at him for a few seconds struggling to find the words. CAs looked at her expecting an answer but instead she blurted out, “He left me.” Then she broke down crying.  
Cas stood there frozen he really didn’t know how to deal with kids. Dean noticed this and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Let me handle this.”  
Cas nodded and retreated back to where May was standing.  
May was watching Dean with some interest and stated, “He seems to be good with kids.”   
Cas nodded and said, “He had one.”  
May nodded and then asked, “What about you do you have any?”  
Cas looked at her like she was crazy before replied, “Obviously not.”  
She smiled and said, “So, do you have any siblings.”  
Cas nodded and replied, “yeah.”  
May nodded and then asked, “So do you have a partner.”  
He looked at her and said, “Yeah Dean is my partner.” He pointed to Dean.  
“Oh…” May replied  
Lucifer snorted and said, “Well that’s not a surprise.”  
Cas frowned and glared at him and sternly said, “I am going to tell you the exact same thing that I told her.”  
“Honestly it isn’t what you think.” He stated quickly.  
May nodded and then asked, “So how close are you to closing this case.”  
Cas shrugged and said, “I think I know who is a suspect. I saw this pale sickly looking women standing on the street corner.”  
May nodded and asked, “Have you told the principal about this woman.”  
Cas shook his head and said, “I didn’t but I’m sure that Dean will.”  
May nodded but didn’t seem to believe him, “So what did she look like?”  
Cas shrugged and said, “Medium height, pale sickly colored skin, green eyes, and long oily hair.”  
May’s eyes widened and she went over to a desk and pulled open a pull out draw and started to look for something. Cas fallowed her over to her desk and waited. She then found what she was looking for. She handed him the folder and opened it. Inside was a sketch of what he had just described.  
He looked up at her and asked, “Who is she?”  
May replied, “She is a women from one of the myths that Layla was reading however the women herself is based off of her grandmother.” Cas looked at the girl that Dean was questioning.  
May said, “you really don’t seem to know what to do on your own.”  
Cas looked at her and said, “Dean is the head investigator. This is my second case working out in the field.”  
May gave a small smile and shook her head and responded, “I don’t think so.” She paused and then said, “My little angel.”  
Cas turned to look at her and studied her, “What are you?” he questioned.  
May smiled at that and replied, “Not tell.” Then the smile vanished and she replied with a serious tone, “I’m not the one you should be worried about.” She looked at him and then continued, “Ask to get the book from Layla.”  
Cas nodded and went over to Layla and asked, “May I see your book.”  
Layla looked up and nodded and handed him the book and he took it and then handed it over to May who looked in the table of contents page and found the page. She then walked up to Dean and said, “Do you mind watching the class while I take your partner to get a copy of this.” She held up the book.  
Dean nodded and watched as they left the room. As they were walking Cas was trying to figure out exactly what type of creature May could be. May rolled her eyes and said, “Tell you what if you survive whatever it is that will ultimately start to hunt you down maybe we can go on a date.”  
“Wow she can’t seriously like you.” Gabriel said sounding surprised.  
Cas glared at him and said, “What’s wrong with me?”  
Gabriel snorted and said, “You can’t be serious.” He looked at Cas and then replied, “Well for starters you have no personality.”  
“I’m going to ignore that statement.” Cas said as he took another drink before continuing.  
Cas looked at May and sighed he knew he was going to regret it but nodded. May gave him a wide happy smile and watched as Cas practically ran to get away from her. He got back to the class room composed himself a bit and opened the door and power walked over to Dean and said, “We need to get out of here.”  
Dean gave him a questioning look and was about to ask when Cas said, “That woman if she is even one is creepy.”  
Dean heard the door open and saw may giving them a strange look.  
Dean looked at Layla and said, “That is all the questions I have for now but if you remember anything else or need help just call the number.”  
He then walked up to May and said, “Thanks you for letting us ask some questions.” He then reached into his pocket and said, “If you have anything you need here is my number.”  
She took his card and said, “Actually I want his number.”  
Cas looked at her and said, “I don’t have a phone so Dean’s number would be the best way to reach me.”   
He then retreated out of the room and was a few doors down when he heard Dean's foot steps behind him. When they got to the car Dean looked at him and said, “Do you mind telling me what the hell was going on in there?”  
“I don’t like her.” Cas said.  
“Who Dean questioned.  
“May.  
“Yeah I noticed she was coming on really strong. But I think that you two would be good together.” Dean said sarcastically.  
Cas rolled his eyes and responded angrily, “I am not going anywhere near that creature.”  
Dean said, “Geez you don’t have to take it that far.” He then noticed the folder that he was holding.”What’s that?” he asked point to the file.”  
Cas looked at his hand and then handed the file over to Dean and said, “I may have found who you are looking for.”   
He watched as Dean opened the file and saw a picture and took it out and looked at it.  
Cas said, “that is the women that I saw hanging around the school after you went inside of the building. I tried to fallow her but she just vanished.”  
Dean nodded and then saw the other papers and asked, “So what is this other stuff.”  
“She is from a myth and she is also the women that is Layla’s grandmother.” Cas said.  
“When were you going to tell me that you could have possibly seen this demon?” Dean asked.  
“I didn’t have the chance cause of the creepy teacher.” Cas said. Then asked, “So what is our next step.”  
“Well we obviously have to protect her. Find her brother and find away to deal with this demon.” Dean replied.  
Cas nodded and said, “We should pick up Sam.”  
Dean nodded and they both drove back to the hotel in silence. When they got to their room Sam said, “The last set of disappearances was in 1990. There was a supposed witness but they reencountered their statement made to the police due to the fact that it sounded impossible.” He noticed that both Dean and Cas didn’t seem interested and then asked, “So what did you two manage to find out.”   
Cas handed Sam the folder. Sam took it and opened it. He looked at the picture and then behind it and read the title “slit mouthed women.”  
Cas nodded and said, “She seems to be the type of demon that stalks her pray before she goes after them.”  
“Kind of like the teacher that was hitting on Cas.” Dean said as he walked over to the refrigerator.  
Sam looked up over the paper a little surprised but then shrugged and continued reading.   
“No the teacher was more of a psychotic clinger.” Cas replied shivering at the thought of her.  
“Well actually she seems more of the vengeance type.” He said   
“Who?” Cas asked.  
Sam realized that the two were in their own little conversation, “The slit mouthed woman is a vengeance type. Basically she just wants to know if she is pretty.”  
Both Dean and Cas looked at him like he was strange and dean said, “Why would she want to know that?”   
“Well she was once beautiful and it was a problem to her husband who was jealous. He was the one that turned her into the creature.” Sam said.  
“Let me see the picture again.” Dean said walking back and handing Sam a beer. Sam handed him the picture and looked at it.” Well maybe if she didn’t have the surgical mask.”  
“I have seen her and she is not that pretty. By your standards even you would want to be seen in public with her.” Cas said.  
Both Sam and Dean looked at him this was the first time they had ever heard Cas be that rude.  
“Ok so how do we get rid of her?” Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged and said, “Apparently they have yet to figure that out.”  
Dean sighed and said tiredly, “there has to be a way. Apparently she could be after her granddaughter.”  
Sam looked at him and said, “She has a living relative.” He then went back to a computer and then looked through the computer. He looked found what he was looking for and said, “The last known person that went missing was found three days after the initial disappearance. The name of the woman is Lilly Anderson.”  
“What was the name of the person who disappeared at the school?” Sam asked.  
“Umm I think his name was Mark Salazar.” Dean said  
“She could have gotten married and had a name change.” Cas suggested.  
“No, she died in a mental institution. She claims to have been haunted by ghosts.” Sam said looking up from the computer.  
“So what are the odds that he is her son and the people that he considers family is now in danger?” Dean said.  
“Very likely.” Cas responded.  
“You still lack the understanding of sarcasm.” Dean sighed.  
“What would you normally do?” Cas asked.  
Sam thought and said, “If it is a demon that possesses a human we can trap the demon and then do an exorcism or stab him with the holy blade.”  
Dean looked at Sam and then said, “There is the problem that it could jump into someone that has its bloodline.”  
“Well there are two possibilities one is missing and the other is a fifteen year old girl.” Cas said.  
Dean was about to say something when his phone rang and a terrified voice shouted, “She is coming to get me.”  
Dean looked at the phone and said, “Layla? Where are you?”  
“I’m on Mars street.” She said.  
“Ok we are coming.” Dean said hurriedly and hung up the phone. He then quickly grabbed his keys as Sam grabbed a book and some chalk and other things needed for the exorcism. Cas saw the holy blade and he then took it and put it in his coat pocket.  
As they were driving down the street they watched the side streets.  
“There she is.” Dean said as they were driving past a park. Sam pulled over and both Dean and Cas jumped out of the car and ran toward her.  
When she was close enough Dean grabbed her and quickly turned around and ran toward the car. Cas stepped between them and waited until the demon came into view. When the women saw him she slowed down.   
Cas stood his ground and glared at her. The women tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to figure out why this person was standing there unafraid. Then she looked past him and saw the girl being dragged to a car. Her eyes snapped back to Cas she narrowed her eyes and then reached up to her face mask and pulled it off.  
Cas just stared at her and moved his hand to his coat pocket. She then charged at him arms out reached but he pulled out the Holy blade. Cas felt something heavy on top of the blade. He looked and saw that it was the woman on top of it. He pulled the blade out of her and watched as she fell to the ground but the body that hit the ground was not a women but a man.  
Cas turned the body over and saw that it was Layla’s brother. He looked around and then realized that she could have body jumped and quickly ran back to the car.  
Dean looked up and saw that Cas was running back toward the car. When he got there Cas looked at the girl and said, “We have to kill her.”  
The girl looked at Cas like he was crazy.  
Dean stood between him and Layla and said, “How do you know?”  
“I killed the one that was chasing after her and it was her brother.” He said.  
The girl looked at him horrified and shouted, “You killed my brother.” She then tried to lunge at him but Dean caught her and pulled her back and said, “She isn’t of that blood line. She is adopted.”  
Cas then lowered the blade that he was holding and then said,” you know what I have to do Cas said.  
Dean said, “You don’t have to they are already dead.”  
Cas looked at him and said, “oh…”  
Dean said. “We are going to take her to the police and let them handle it. Are you fine going back to the hotel and waiting for us.”  
Cas nodded and watched as they got back into the car and drove away with the girl.  
A few minutes later Cas looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a key being inserted into the door.  
Cas looked over at both Sam and Dean as they walked inside and sat at the table.  
“Well…” Cas asked.  
Dean said, “So, we took her to the police and found out that her parents were found dead at the house.”  
Cas tilted his head in thought and then said, “The demon would not have killed the family they need it in case she needs to jump back into a body.”  
Sam nodded and said, “So basically it would be who killed them.”  
Dean nodded and said, “We have to stay here for a few days even though the real danger seems to be gone.”  
The next day at around seven Dean and Sam came back to the hotel and saw a note attached to the door with Cas’s name on it.  
They went in and saw Cas sitting in a chair and looking at the paper that had the news on the front page. Dean walked up to him and said, “Here this was on the door.”  
Cas looked at it and said, “I don’t want it. It’s from some strange creature.”  
Dean opened the note and said, “No it’s from May asking to meet you at Roses restaurant.”  
“Yeah I have been saying she is a creature this whole time I don’t trust her.” Cas said not even looking up at Dean.  
Dean sighed and said, “Well then you better tell her to stay away from you. You are an angel who is powerful and could beat her in any sick twisted game she wants to play.”  
Cas nodded and then said, “So when does she want to meet.”  
Dean looked at the note and said, “At 8.”  
“You only have thirty minutes.” Sam said looking at the clock.  
Dean sighed and reached into his pocket and took out his keys and said, “Don’t make me regret this.” Then he tossed the keys to Cas who caught them.  
Cas looked down at them and then at Dean who went to the door and opened it. Cas got up and walked up to the door and stopped at and then turned to Dean and said, “If anything happens I’ll call.”  
Dean nodded and shut the door behind him.  
The restaurant was only four blocks away he asked the hostess if May was there already. When he was told she wasn’t he said that he would wait a few minutes. The waitress nodded and took him to a table.  
He was sitting for five minutes and was about to get up to leave when he saw May walk into the door. She looked over at him and smiled and gave a quick wave.   
Cas cringed as he gave a short wave back.  
May sat down in front of him and said, “I’m sorry I’m late I thought that you weren’t going to come.”  
Cas thought “I honestly wasn’t but Dean forced me.” But said, “Why wouldn’t I come.”  
She rolled her eyes and said, “You think that I am a psycho creature.”  
He nodded and then said, “Well I don’t think psycho but I just think that it’s strange that there are two creatures in the exact same city.”  
She smiled and said, “We always seem to come together but you must believe me when I say that I am not a bad one I’m just a little curious.” She bit her lip and then continued, “Besides there is something that I need to show you.”  
Cas nodded and then asked, “Do you want to show me that surprise now or wait till dinner.”  
She looked at him and said, “Obviously after dinner.” She then picked up the menu and looked it over.  
After she had eaten dessert she looked at Cas and smiled and said, “I have had a really good time.” She sighed and continued; “I know that after I show you what…” she dropped off and shook her head.  
Cas sighed and said, “I promise you what you have to show me isn’t going to surprise me.”  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
The bill arrived and he took it and paid for it. He then looked at her and asked, “Where did you park?”  
She looked out at the parking lot and said, “I actually ran here.”  
He looked at her and said, “My car is this way.” He then took her hand and led her to his car.  
A few minutes later he parked in front of an apartment building. She led the way up to her apartment building and opened up the door and said, “the first part involves your case.” She took a deep breath and said, “I killed Layla’s family.”  
Cas nodded and asked, “Why?”  
“They had to be stopped she said, “I know that it I should have just let it run its course like it always does. However I didn’t want you to get hurt so I weakened its chances and then when you killed it you only sent it back to the book.” She pointed to a book and said, “It is what holds the stories of this town.”  
Cas nodded and walked over to the book and the second surprise of the night. She pushed him onto the couch.  
He just looked up and saw her smile at him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her but as he was staring he noticed that the face became somewhat morphed. He watched as she took off her clothes. When she was in nothing but her underwear she turned around and leaned over to where her hands were flat on the ground. He stared at her butt but was a little surprised when he saw an eye in the middle of her butt.  
“Oh my god.” He shouted jumping out of the seat and running out of the door.  
“Wow that was kind of rude.” Gabriel said.  
Cas sighed and said,” Yeah I know I went back to her hotel to talk to her but also I left Dean’s car there. However when I got there the landlord told me that she left and wasn’t coming back. She did leave me a small letter and the book.”  
Gabriel said,” Cas story has my vote.”  
Lucifer nodded and said, “I still feel sorry for that girl though.”  
Cas nodded and said, “SO that means I have to pick the second best story.”  
They both nodded.  
Cas thought about it and said, “I liked Gabriel’s.”  
“Shit.” Lucifer mumbled a he realized that he would have to do all of the filing into the evil computer. He then looked outside and saw that the rain had lightened up and said, “I will start tomorrow.”  
They all nodded and then stepped outside of the building and onto their separate homes.


End file.
